The present application relates to orthopaedic braces adapted with an adjustable-length strut for use in stabilizing a joint after invasive surgery.
In order to ensure the proper healing of a human joint after an injury or invasive surgery, it is often desirable to limit the pivotal motion of the human joint to a predetermined angular range between full extension and full flexion. The pivotal motion may be limited by a range of motion hinge disposed between an upper strut and a lower strut. In order for the orthopaedic brace to function properly, the struts must be adaptable to the body proportions of the patient.
The following U.S. Patents, which describe orthopaedic braces of this general type, are herein incorporated by reference to establish the nature of such range of motion braces, and how and why such equipment is used. U.S. Pat. No. 552,143 issued on Dec. 31,1895; U.S. Pat. No. 649,237 issued on May 8, 1900; U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,326 issued to Young et al., on Oct. 11, 1988 entitled xe2x80x9cModular Lower Limb Bracing Systemxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,588 issued to Bledsoe on Apr. 4, 1989 entitled xe2x80x9cMotion Restraining Knee Bracexe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,732 issued to Morris on Jan. 8, 1991 entitled xe2x80x9cOrthopedic Rehabilitation Knee Bracexe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,379 issued to Airy et al., on Oct. 1, 1991 entitled xe2x80x9cCombination Brace and Wearable Exercise Apparatus for Body Jointsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,514 issued to Grood et al., on May 28, 1991 entitled xe2x80x9cKnee Bracexe2x80x9d.
It is well known that the orthopaedic braces described in the aforementioned incorporated patents suffer various problems, shortcomings and disadvantages. In some cases such braces cannot be adjusted to fit the patient, rather, the braces come in various fixed sizes. Alternatively, the braces are not easily adjustable, requiring, for example, tools to change the size of the struts. Some braces require actual cutting or breaking off pieces of the struts to permanently change the length of the struts. Others rely upon friction, as from a tightening screw, to less than positively lock the strut at the desire length.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an orthopaedic brace that is easy to adjust.
It is thus another object of the present invention to provide an orthopaedic brace that is adjustable without a need for tools.
It is thus further an object of the present invention to provide an orthopaedic brace that is adjustable without cutting or breaking a strut.
The present invention is an orthopaedic brace that has adjustable length struts.
In one form, the present invention is an orthopaedic brace including a first strut, a second strut, a hinge disposed between the first and second struts, and an adjustment assembly disposed on one of the first and second struts. The hinge is configured to allow movement of one of the first and second struts about an axis defined by the hinge. The adjustment assembly is configured to cooperate with the one of the first and second struts to adjustably set an operative length of the one of the first and second struts.
In another form, the present invention is an orthopaedic brace including an upper strut, a lower strut, a hinge disposed between the upper strut and the lower strut, and an adjustment assembly disposed on one of the first and second struts. The hinge is configured to allow movement of one of the upper and lower struts about an axis defined by the hinge. One of the upper and lower struts has a plurality of notches defining a plurality of strut length settings. The adjustment assembly is configured to cooperate with any one of the plurality of notches of the one of the first and second struts to selectively set a length of the one of the first and second struts.
In yet another form, the present invention is an orthopaedic brace including an upper strut, a lower strut, a hinge disposed between the upper strut and the lower strut, an upper adjustment assembly disposed on the upper strut, and a lower adjustment assembly disposed on the lower strut. The hinge is configured to allow movement of one of the upper and lower struts about an axis defined by the hinge. The upper adjustment assembly is configured to cooperate with the upper strut to adjustably set a length of the upper strut. The lower adjustment assembly is configured to cooperate with the lower strut to adjustably set a length of the lower strut.
Accordingly, the present invention improves upon the prior art by providing an orthopaedic brace strut that may be changed in length without the use of tools and with the ability to return to the original length, or some other length as desired.
The present invention also provides for a single-action positive lock for a strut length adjustment assembly rather than relying on friction. The ability to size and resize the struts provides a cost-effective and comfortable means to apply an orthopaedic brace to virtually any joint on the human body and eliminates the need to carry large inventories of braces that cannot be sized. By providing a positive lock, the improved brace also better protects the patient and speeds recovery.
The present invention also allows contoured wings, with cushioning material and/or non-slip material attached, to be used to limit movement of the brace after it has been attached and to provide increased comfort to the patient.